Bibliophile
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Taehyung bertemu seseorang, dengan secangkir kopi yang mendingin. [BTS Fanfiction. KookV]


**"Bibliophile"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan milik saya kecuali ceritanya, huehuehue.

 **Warning :** Kookv, _of course._ Ide ini datang dari video kookv yang baru aja saya liat di grup/heh.

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ups. Maaf."

Begitu sadar lembaran kertas naskahnya jatuh, Kim Taehyung membungkuk spontan. Namun gerakannya itu tak kalah cepat dari seorang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya; di depan konter ketika barista utama tampak sibuk menyiapkan pesanan para pelanggan. Taehyung lantas mendongak, pemuda di depannya telah kembali ke posisi semula, dan mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak pelan, _eh?_

"Ah, itu, namamu tertulis di sini," katanya, menunjuk sudut kanan atas pada lembaran yang ia ambil. Seolah mengerti tatapan bingung Taehyung. "Maaf, aku penasaran. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya di mana. Lucu sekali, eh?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, mengambil kertas yang disodorkan, lalu mengangguk sambil menggumamkan frasa _terima kasih_ dan membalas. "Begitulah. Namaku terlalu banyak digunakan, sepertinya."

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku Jeon Jungkook, omong-omong. Rasanya tidak sopan jika aku tahu namamu tapi kau tidak."

Senyumnya menawan, pikir Taehyung. Yang detik kemudian, ia menepisnya dengan cepat. Apa sih yang dipikirkan otak jenuhnya.

" _Well_ ," Taehyung kikuk, " _salam_ _kenal_?"

"Salam kenal." Jungkook mengonfirmasi, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat lebih lebar sekarang. "Jadi, kau suka puisi-puisi Poe?"

Kedua kali, dan Taehyung kembali tersentak. Tetapi ia tak lekas menjawab. Karena tepat pada saat itu, salah seorang barista menginterupsi dan mengatakan pesasannya datang, dilanjut dengan segala kalimat _maaf menunggu terlalu lama_ berikut senyum khas seorang pelayan sembari meletakkan secangkir _latte art_ yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Taehyung mengangguk samar, bentuk ucapan terima kasihnya dan segera menoleh, memandang Jungkook penuh selidik.

"Ada di kertas yang tadi, kalau aku tidak salah baca," sahut Jungkook, sebelum Taehyung bersuara. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi bunyi kalimatnya seperti ini; _di malam, di siang. Di harapan, di kehampaan. Itukah sebab kepergian? Seluruh yang kita lihat dan nampak seolah-olah—_ "

"—sebuah mimpi di dalam mimpi."

Mereka terdiam, menyambut hening yang tiba-tiba mampir. Ketika akhir dari kalimat yang dikatakan Taehyung beradu tepat dengan silabel yang diucapkan Jungkook. Cangkir kopi mereka terlupakan sedari tadi, maupun Jungkook, ataupun Taehyung.

Apa pemuda ini mengenalnya dengan baik? Sepertinya tidak.

"Kau," mata memicing jeli, "sepertinya tahu lebih banyak."

"Ah, tidak juga,"

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku, bukan hanya sekadar tahu atau mendengar namanya, tapi benar-benar _mengetahuinya_."

"Apa itu terlihat jelas?"

"Sangat."

Suara tawa mengudara. "Kau percaya sekali, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Hanya menebak," elaknya, "jaman sekarang jarang sekali menemukan orang-orang yang menyukai karya sastra."

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Yah, delapan puluh persen dari seratus?" Taehyung balik bertanya. "Dan kau salah satu dari orang-orang itu, Jungkook-ssi."

"Aku tersanjung."

"Aku tidak memujimu,"

"Kalau kuanggap begitu, bagaimana?"

Pelipis Taehyung berkedut ringan.

Apa pemuda ini berusaha merayunya? Sepertinya tidak.

"Lupakan." Taehyung mengalihkan fokus, lalu meraih cangkir kopinya yang mendingin. Oh, yah, kafein bercampur karamel selalu membuatnya tenang. Bibirnya terasa manis, tetapi pahit dan lembut di saat bersamaan.

"Taehyung-ssi,"

 _Oh, dear_ , Taehyung nyaris memutar kedua bola mata dengan malas. Bisa tidak pemuda itu berhenti mengganggunya, astaga.

"Aku menunggu novel barumu, kau tahu. Bulan ini akan rilis, bukan?"

 _What—_ tiga, untuk kesekian kali dan Taehyung—lagi-lagi—tersentak dibuatnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi cukup keras, cukup sampai menimbulkan suara _tak_ yang nyaring, cukup untuk baginya menoleh kembali lengkap dengan sepasang iris cokelatnya yang membelalak.

"Bagaimana—" Suaranya hilang, dan ia nyaris mengutuk Jeon Jungkook sejahat mungkin ketika pemuda itu membalasnya dengan satu seringai lugas.

"Hanya kebetulan mengingatnya. Kim Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Aku pernah menemukan nama itu di balik halaman belakang novel yang pernah kubaca." Jari telunjuk Jungkook bermain di sepanjang lingkar cangkir. "Dan TaeTae adalah nama pena yang kau gunakan, apa aku salah?"

 _Sepertinya tidak_.

" _No comment_ ," balas Taehyung, sedikit ketus. "Pantas saja kau begitu tahu tentang Edgar Allan Poe, cih."

"Hei, hei, tidak ada salahnya, bukan." Jungkook melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul delapan malam. Di luar, sepertinya salju turun semakin deras. Masih ada dua jam tersisa sebelum toko di sepenjuru jalan tutup. "Pesanku, Kim Taehyung-ssi, teruslah menulis."

Mau tak mau, Taehyung tersenyum. "Tanpa kau beritahu juga aku akan selalu melakukannya."

Jungkook mengangguk puas. "Dan omong-omong," lanjutnya, "kau tahu toko buku bekas tapi lengkap yang terletak dua blok dari sini? Yang diberi nama _Bibliophile_?"

Kening mengerut samar, Taehyung berusaha mengingat. "... ya."

Seulas senyum dipoles lebar. "Mau mampir ke sana?"

Taehyung mengerjap.

Apa pemuda ini berusaha mengajaknya kencan?

"Bagaimana, Taehyung-ssi?"

Sepertinya begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _ **Bibliophile;** a lover of books. One who loves to read, admire, and collect books. _

* * *

**A/N :** apa ini terlalu datar? sepertinya iya 8"D dan maaf kalau saya ada salah selama ini ya, besok udah mulai hari raya ehehe. terima kasih sudah baca~


End file.
